Len, WHY!
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: Rin hasn't come out of her room for three days, and Len is starting to get a bit worried... One-shot, implied LenXRin.


It's been three days, and Rin hasn't left her room.

Len frowns as he walks down the hall of their house. It's been two days, and he's getting just a tiny bit worried about his sister. Sure, she's been angry at him and stayed in there for a day, but then she eventually comes out and acts social again. But right now, she isn't mad at him... Right?

The blonde boy wracks his brain trying to remember if he did anything to offend the girl. _Was it because I accidentally left a banana peel in her room? Or is this about the amount of fangirls I have again? No, she wouldn't go this far because she was annoyed about my fandom. Is it not me she's mad at then...? Did she and Miku have a fight? Something at school? One of her new songs she's working on? Oh, I have no idea...! _

He knows that it's best to leave Rin alone when she's upset, but if she isn't upset? What if she's just having an episode? Or she's working hard on her new song?

Len's left her alone this long, it's probably best he goes into her room and finds out what's going on. He goes to her door, and braces himself, lifting his hand up to knock on the wooden door. He pauses. _Is that... soft music? _

Rin's usual music of choice was more rock and upbeat... This is a bit unlike her. Len's worry grows. _Something is seriously off... _He knocks, and waits. Nothing.

Earlier that day, Kaito and Miku brought up that Rin hadn't come out of her room at all, but that at night, they heard someone walking about to the kitchen and back to their room. Is Rin purposely avoiding him...?

_What if she's sick...? _His brain takes another effectively worrying route. _What if she's in pain...? What if she's dying in there?!_

With that last thought echoing in his head repeatedly, Len grabs the handle of the door and swings the door open without a second of hesitance. "Rin!"

He takes in the scene in front of him. The room is dark, barely illuminated by the single flickering computer screen at the far end of the room. As he takes a step forward, he notices tissues and orange peels litter the floor.

"R-Rin...? Are you alright?" Len asks, his eyes trailing towards the figure huddled in a blanket in the desk chair in front of the computer. "Rin..."

Slowly, Rin spins the chair around to face him, and he lets out a shocked gasp. She looks _terrible_. Her usually shiny blonde hair is in sweaty, messy strands, and her face is wan, her eyes rimmed with red. She's been crying, he can tell.

"Rin!" He takes a step forward, but suddenly Rin stands up, the blanket falling from her shoulders. She points at him, her pretty mouth set in a grim line.

_"Why?!" _Is the first thing out of her mouth.

Len pauses, confused. "Why...?"

"_Why do you always __die__?!_" Rin says angrily, her fury taking him completely off guard.

"..._What?_" Len says after a moment of silence, disbelief taking an undertone to his complete bewilderment.

Rin comes to life then, taking a step toward him and pointing her finger into his chest. "I have spent three days watching and rewatching the PVs you're in, and _you. Keep. Dying!_"

"Rin, you've _what? _That's not healthy! No wonder you look sick!" Len says, glancing around the room. This explains the amount of tissues and oranges.

"You've died in so many! The Story of Evil series, The Synchronicity Series, Prisoner, Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki..." Rin starts naming off songs with the speed of bullets, aggressively poking him in the chest with each one. "Then I go and look at the fanfics... And _you die in those too!_"

"W-wait, why are you getting mad at me?! You're in all of those too! Why are you getting upset over them now?" Len demands defensively. "And I don't die in all of them...! You died in the Soundless Voice PV! And Paper Plane! And You died at the end of Kokoro, too!"

"Every song you do is _sad!_" Rin continues on as if she didn't hear him. "If you don't die, you mourn, or leave, or go crazy-!" She lets out an exasperated breath, trying to regain her composure. "The Wolf Who Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood, Chilledren, Yandelenka, Paradichlorobenzene, Magical Mirror... I just can't stand it! It's- It's-!" Rin struggles for words.

Len's never seen Rin like this before. Usually she was stoic or cheerful during the filming for the PVs mentioned, and _she's even in most of the ones she named. _It makes no sense why she just now decided to go and watch all of them! Even he can feel tears coming on during some of those, and Rin is the one who cries even at sappy romance scenes! If he'd waited any longer, she probably would have shriveled into a shell of herself and faded out of existence!

Quickly, he takes his chance to try and make her feel better, taking his sister's hands in his with determination, even as she flinches and he blushes slightly. "But, Rin! You forget about all the PVs I've done where I haven't done any of those!"

Rin looks skeptical, but he forges on, starting to name off whichever videos pop into his head first. "There are other PVs where it's happy and stuff! U-um, like... Suki Kirai! Or True Love Academy, where we had fun with Gumi. Enclosure was really fun, and we got it stuck in our heads for days after we finished the video. Ugly Guy Documentary wasn't my best, but it wasn't messed up or anything. Chivalry ended pretty good, too. Um, and Alcano was fun to sing and had a good ending too! Don't tell me you don't remember those?"

The blonde girl's face brightens a bit, and Len knows his attempts to cheer her up are working slowly, but surely. "W-well... I guess there are those..." She admits after a moment.

"Right!" Len says, happy to see her a little less depressed. "And remember, we can always do more cheery songs!"

Rin nods. "I guess so..." She still seems a bit sad, however, and Len pauses, trying to come up with something, anything to raise her spirits-

-Aha!

"Hey, Rin... How about I sing a happy song, for you?"

"Eh?" Rin blinks. "What do you mean?"

Len smiles, letting go of her hands and running one hand through his tousled blonde bangs. "Next song I sing, it'll be cheery and stuff. You can listen to it instead of the others, or when you're feeling down. How's that?"

Rin stares at him silently a moment, before throwing her arms around his waist and hugging her stunned brother. "I'd like that," She mumbles.

Len blushes and quickly tries to hide the redness from her. "Ah, it's nothing. Just no more sad videos for awhile, okay?" He brushes off the grateful tone in Rin's voice, awkwardly patting her on the back and prying her away from him. "Ah, Rin? Why were you watching all those videos, anyway?"

"Miku and Kaito dared me to," Rin frowns. "They gave me an entire list of your videos-even ones I did with you- and dared me to watch as many of them as I could without crying." She shakes her head. "I never knew that something that seemed so easy at the time could be so impossible!"

Len seethes. Those two had seemed so innocent, but they were the real reason Rin was holed up in her room! He'd make them pay for it later... after he'd spent some time getting Rin back to her old self.

"Hey, Len?" Rin's face becomes curious and a bit shy.

He snaps out of his thoughts. "Y-Yeah?"

She looks down. "Do you... Do you cry at the PVs where I die and stuff, too?"

His blush becomes slightly redder. In truth, he tried to avoid them. They affect him much more than they should.

Answering honestly, Len nods. "Y-yeah, I do."

Rin smiles. "Good, 'cause I was going to be really sad if it was just me."

Len returns her smile. "C'mon, Rin. Let's head downstairs and get some snacks. Then we can play some video games," He suggests.

His sister grins. " Heh, you're on! Bet I can beat you on Mario Kart for the thirtieth time in a row!"

He rolls his eyes. "As if!" He opens her door, letting her exit first and glad she's returned to her former, bragging self. "This time, it's me who'll win!"

"Yeah, right!"

An hour later, the two siblings are gaming together, all having returned to normal. ("Ahahaha! That was the forty fifth time I beat you! A new record!" Rin exclaims happily, while Len groans.) Miku and Kaito had tried to show their faces, but an evil look from Len sent them packing for the rest of the day, leaving him and Rin to their games in peace. Nothing was wrong, and all was quiet and easy between the two. Len blushed a bit when Rin leaned on his shoulder while playing, but he knew she couldn't see it_._

"Hey, Len?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna tell me why, when you were trying to cheer me up, all the PVs you mentioned romantically involved the two of us?"

Unfortunately, nothing could have hidden the deep shade of scarlet Len's face turned at that moment.

* * *

Author's Note: Heya! Whoa, a new one-shot within a week of a previous update! (albeit it's a bit short) *Shocked gasps erupt all around* Surprising, I know! But this was something I just had to write! I was inspired by the amount of slightly depressing/really depressing Len and Rin PVs there are! I mean honestly, why must they outnumber the good ones? T_T

By the way, I wrote this because Len's my fave Vocaloid and I feel he (and everyone else) dies waaay too much. Rin basically shows my feel overload because of Len.

Anywho, hope you liked! I know it's really random, but I basically wrote it in the space of two hours. I also hope you enjoyed the implied RinXLen fluffiness at the end! ^_^ I ship them incredibly hard, you know. *See my Adolescence fic.*

Please review, cause I freakin love reviews. Let me know if anything is wrong or odd or anything, I want to fix whatever is out of place!

Thanks for reading! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything like that; I just love to use them!


End file.
